Evil World
by THE YOUNG
Summary: Kurt Hummel was your average teenager. People would pass him off by some regular kid, but he's not. He had three things different about him. 1. He was gay 2. He was a orphan 3. He was a hunter.
1. Proluge

Title: Evil World

Prologue

Kurt Hummel watched in terror as a beast savagely killing his parents. His mother and father told him to stay away, but he couldn't. He couldn't watch his parents die while he does nothing. He ran up to the man and started to kick the man over and over again. Kurt kept at this for a while until the man stopped and stood up from his crotched position he was at enjoying his meal.

The man yelled and took Kurt by the collar. Kurt struggled as the man swung him around. Kurt was slowly getting dizzy. The man put Kurt down and brought his arm back. The man let the power his arm was slowly gaining. The man took out his long and sharp nails and scratched Kurt's chest he then threw Kurt across the room. Leaving Kurt bleeding and fainted slowly losing blood. Surely to be dead soon. He woke not to long after he fainted. He saw a man. He called out to the man. He turned around to see a 7 year old boy sitting with blood covering his chest.

Kurt watched as the man came closer. He was saying something, but he didn't know what he was saying. Kurt felt he was losing touch. The last words that escaped Kurt's mouth were 'Help me'.

Hey guys and girls. It's me. Yeah. Any way. Tell me what you are thinking of my story so far.

Kurt: OMG.

Fun: What?

Kurt: You killed my father!

Sebastian: It's part of the story.

Kurt: But that's unfair!

Sebastian: Why?

Kurt: 'Cause you don't have a sappy back story!

Fun: Don't worry he will have a shitty past.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Kurt paced around his room as he waited doer his roommate Blaine Anderson. He sighed. He hated how everyone thought that he Kurt Hummel, teen prodigy, would date someone like Blaine Anderson, goody two-shoes. Yet he carried out as he was ordered two years ago. Click. The door opened.

"So you finally sho..." He stopped in mid sentece as he looked up in terror to see that I stead of a short gel head kid he gets a fucking 6 foot, muscular, hot guy. He gulps as he looks straight into the mans eyes. Well not exactly his eyes. He had sunglasses on. He was curios about this man and why he was here.

"Kurt Hummel I presume" the man talked in a deep voice.

"Ummmm... yes?" Kurt answered back as he stared at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man sat down on Blaine's bed, "I've been sent here by , I come baring important info on a mission you can accept this mission or Dennie it" the man finish speaking.

Kurt sighed. Typical Will always sending on a mission to save some country or kill a demon or kill creatures that are suppose to only exist in fairy tales like vampires and were's. "Continue" Kurt made a little sweeping motion with his hands.

The man began to speak again "You in a few others have been selected for certain skills you have. Among these people are you, Bryan Collins, Zachary Welten, Niff, and Sebastian Smythe. You have been selected to save the world from the evil clutches of the dark lord Hunter Clairington. You will be sent to the main hive or as other call it. Grande Central. You will meet with everybody else and get the rest of the details. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I accept this mission and I will do whatever it takes to complete this mission" Kurt answered in a strong voice, but behind the strong barricade Kurt was freaking out. How did they think some random non important hunter like himself.

"Thank you for accepting this mission. Have a good day. You will be retrieved from your room when you are to come to the grande central." The man said his last words and left without another word.

Kurt gut up from the Bed he was sitting on and started pacing. To say Kurt was nervous was an understatement. He was gonna fucking die on this mission. He isn't the best agent in the world! He sighed plopped down on his bed. He hated Will right know. Kurt stared at the celling for god knows how long. He heard a knock on his door. He sighed and got up so he can open the door. Just as he was about to open it a body came in and rushed in with super speed and pushed his body up against the wall. A forearm was planted against his neck. He was running out of oxygen very quickly. He puts his two hands on the forearm to pry of the forearm from his neck. He knew this was pointless. His vision started to blacken around the edges. He was about to pass out when the forearm was dropped from his neck.

"Wouldn't want to kill you, now would I?" The man said.

Kurt grasped for breath. His vision coming clearer. He started to see the figure. The man was tall had long crazy locks of hair that were pure black with tint of a dark brown color. He had pure white eyes, and had a black pair of jeans with a red shirt with a 19 on was tall and had a tattoo on his face of a 19 too. How peculiar.

"You have a very strong mystic. Interesting. Hmmmmm? I bet you would make a great meal for me and my mate." The man spoke in a sleek voice.

Kurt looked up at him and started laughing at him. He sounded fucking hysterical. After about 3 minutes of laughing he stopped suddenly and put on a very serious face.

"You. Kill me?" Kurt asked in a serious voice. Kurt pushed himself off the ground and walked over to the man with his eyes glaring like daggers. "Only in your wildest dreams" Kurt said as he sauntered over to his dressers.

Kurt opened his 2nd draw and took out a sleek black metal sword.

The man started to speak "Y-y-your a h-h-hunter?"

Kurt started to laugh "Yes. Of course I am" Kurt replied in a voice of pure ice "Know get out before I slice off your head.

There was a silence. Kurt got tired of waiting and finally he cut the mans' head off.

*Yuck* Kurt thought to himself. He shrugs and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

-5 mins later-

Kurt walks back into the room to find the body has evaporated nicely.

Blaine all the sudden bursts into the room gasping for breath "Kurt I'm so sorry I'm late!" He yelled.

"It's okay" Kurt said in a calm and relax voice "So what's your excuse this time?"

"Niff" Blaine said "Also I need a rain-check tonight. I have a date."

"Yeah 'course" Kurt said "I won't be here next. Gonna visit some relatives."

"Yeah, cool. Now I have a date to get ready for!"

Kurt nodded. He looked at the clock. It was 3:37. It was so early!

He sighed and laid down on his bed and pulled out his new iPhone 5s. He started playing music. Hours passed as he laid there thinking about his mission. The song 'True Love' by P!nk. He got to thinking. What do I want in a man? Green eyes, tall, a vampi- wait a second, a vampire! What the hell has he been thinking. He skips to the next song. He slowly falls to sleep as cold eyes pry into the small room.

That night Kurt had a terrible nightmare. He was alone in a dark area. He fells like he had lost something but didn't know what. He heard a cruel life echo. This laugh has haunted him for years. The painful being brought up. He suddenly he woke up gasping for breath. What the hell just happen?


End file.
